


Jewels of Flowers - Hope for better days

by elletromil



Series: Jewels of Flowers [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime, a flower is simply something beautiful to gaze at.<br/>Other times, it is much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jewels of Flowers - Hope for better days

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm back with the next JoF!  
> It is the shortest to date, but I think you'll agree that it needn't be longer. Or anyway I hope.
> 
> The flower in this fic is a snowdrop and from what I've been able to find after a quick google search its meaning is "Hope for better days". Funny thing is, even though I did not know of the meaning until I was very nearly done with the fic, it was exactly what I was looking for.

When Gimli came back to his quarters that evening, he found Legolas sitting before a roaring fire in their shared reading room as it had been the case since the War of the Ring ended. Spring might have been fast approaching; there was still a chill in the air that would infiltrate you to the marrow of your bones if you gave it half the chance. If the Elf wasn’t affected by the temperature, it wasn’t the case for his friend and he didn’t wish for him to fall ill now.

The only addition to the scene that night was a delicate white flower in a vase set on the table.

“I did not think the maids would have time to decorate,” Gimli observed with a nod towards the flower as he took seat besides the Elf. There were still many wounded without even starting to think about all the work left to restore Minas Tirith to its glory and all the preparations for the King’s coronation.

“Oh, it wasn’t the maids. I saw it while I was out with Aragorn and find I couldn’t resist keeping the first flower I have seen since the end of the War with me,” sheepishly answered Legolas, with a small smile. “I hope it has no offensive meaning,” he added after a beat, a frown marring his face.

The Dwarf could only laugh at that. “My friend, as much as I like my King’s Consort and all Hobbits in general, I never cared much to learn of the intricate rituals of their Courtships.” He let out another chuckle, before reassuring the Elf further. “No, my ways are those of a simple warrior and I feel quite content enjoying a thing for its beauty, without looking for some hidden meaning. But if you really want to know, I’m sure the Hobbits would have no qualms telling you.”

Legolas shook his head, his smile back in place. “There is no need. I, like you, have always preferred the warrior’s way. The flower is merely a pretty reminder that Spring is on its way, regardless of the chill in the air.”

They admired the flower for a moment before the conversation turned to Aragorn’s search of a sapling of the White Tree and the restoration of the City.

~

The next morning as they met up in the reading room to prepare for the day, Gimli’s gaze fell on the flower and while it was still beautiful, it wasn’t hard to see that they would be back to see it had wilted away during the day.

“It seems a shame that it will wither away and we won’t be able to enjoy its beauty longer.”

“You could always braid it in your beard.”

Gimli couldn’t help but snort at that, “I think I will leave the flowered beards to great and honorable warriors the likes of Dwalin.”

“If your only criterion is being a great and honorable warrior, you haven’t really disqualified yourself.” The smile upon the Elf’s lips belied the teasing, but his tone made it clear that he truly thought Gimli to be such a warrior.

Gimli blushed in pleasure, but shook his head nonetheless. “No, the colour would contrast too much with my beard. Some may like being showy, but I find it to be in pretty poor taste.” He watched Legolas comb his hair for a little while, contemplative. “But it would be a most elegant and discreet sight in yours.”

Legolas put down his comb to hold a strand of his hair against the flower, pondering his friend’s words.

“I think I’ll trust your judgement in the matter.” Taking the flower from its vase, he settled down in front of the Dwarf, with his back turned towards him. “Braid it in for me?”

It wasn’t unusual for family and close friends for both races to either comb or braid each other hair and after the perils of Moria and the peaceful days of Lothlorien, the two friends had made it a point to help each other every time a moment could be spared. But for a Dwarf to change another’s style of braiding implied that, if they weren’t already in a Courtship, the desire for one was there. Gimli had no idea if it was the same for Elves and yet, there was no hesitation when he let his hands in Legolas’ hair.

“I’ll need a bead or a clasp of some sort.” He snorted in derision when Legolas offered him one of the beads he had been given by the Men when he had ask for them to keep his hair out of the way while he helped with the rebuilding of Minas Tirith. “Those are of poor design and are bond to break at the gentlest of breeze.”

Legolas took back the bead and turned around just enough to be able to look directly at Gimli. “Then maybe you could spare me one of yours. Surely they are sturdy enough.”

This time the Dwarf did pause, as there could be no mistaking that. “Indeed they are sturdy enough, but they are also warrior’s beads and may be of too crude a design for a Prince.”

It was Legolas’ turn to snort derisively and Gimli would have laugh at the sight most unbecoming of his friend if the moment hadn’t been of such importance. “Didn’t I tell you yesterday that I preferred the warrior’s ways? Surely after everything that has happened, you see me more of one and less of a Prince?”

“You are right and I meant no offense my friend,” softly answered Gimli, daring to put a hand on the Elf’s cheek. Legolas only leaned into the touch, his eyes half closed, seeming to be more comfortable than he ever had been. “I was glad to be fighting alongside such a fine warrior as you during those dark times… And I would be overjoyed if you’d accept to share the times of peace with me.”

Legolas tilted his head just enough so that he could gently kiss the Dwarf’s fingertips. “I will stay by your sides for as long as you desire.”

“That may be a long time… Especially if I am to give you my bead. You _do_ know as much of our customs?”

“As you don’t care for Hobbit’s courtship rituals, I never cared much about Dwarven ones. _However_ , I _am_ Tauriel’s friend. I do know a thing or two.” He smiled tenderly before putting his hand on the one Gimli still had pressed against his cheek. “I can think of no greater honour than to wear one of your beads. I am only dejected that I don’t have one of my own so that I can also make my intentions clear for all to see.”

“I could always teach you how to take care of my weapons. It is tradition of old, but still much in effect amongst warriors.”

“Then let’s take a well deserved reprieve this morning from the restoration of the City, so that I learn.” He kissed the tip of Gimli’s nose before turning his back to him again. “But first, my braid.”

Gimli only laughed at his friend’s imperious antics, knowing full well that it couldn’t be further than how Legolas truly acted. He went back to braiding his beloved’s hair, but not before kissing the pointed tip of an ear.

~

That morning in the gardens still barren of any greenery, a Dwarf was teaching an Elf how to take care of his axe.

It was a most unusual sight, but the only spectators of this peculiar scene were four Hobbits whom, the moment they recognized the flower adorning Legolas’ hair, could only smile knowingly.

They did not need to ‘ _hope for better days_ ’.

Looking back at the way their friends were flushed together side by side and the twin delight in their eyes, it was clear for all to see that those days were already upon them.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it for now folks!
> 
> There may be two or three more JoF coming one day, but right now, my muse has inspired me a different fic, and I must do as the muse say.
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
